Double Motives
by hwilliams5
Summary: Draco has a friend that has come to visit after two years of being away. What will she find and how will she help him get out of the mess he has put himself in. Caution- in later chapters there may be some suggestive themes and character death! You have been Warned! Rated M for later Chapters! Dr/OC slash!
1. Long time, no see

A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic, so be nice! I would love some reviews. It would really keep me motivated to write more and update more often! ok so I'm going to stop babbling so you can get to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR is the mastermind behind the characters except Hope, that one is all moi! I only own plot!

Chapter 1

"Hello. I was just seeing if Draco Malfoy was here," I drawled out slowly when I saw the blonde witch standing in front of me after wrenching open the wooden front door to the old and dark looking Manor.

With her head held high like a royal queen and looking down her nose at me, the blonde witch snarled two words that where full of venom, "What for."

"I'm a friend from school and I was just in the country and decided to catch up for a bit." I said in an overly sweet southern voice, that many called the southern belle voice, but all it did was make me disgusted with myself. _I hated that voice it wasn't who I was. I was a strong and powerful witch and cunning too, that's why the sorting hat placed me into the Slytherin house. I just used it against people to get what I wanted. It was quite affected at times too_, I thought venomously.

"He has never talked about you before or even hinted at being friends with a foreigner." The Blonde said bitingly. I was starting to really get the wrong impression from this woman_. Just keep your cool and don't lose your head. It would not be good to lose my temper in this situation_, I thought to myself.

"Huh. That's odd." And it was odd. Why wouldn't he talk about me to his family? We were really good friends and I told her that. "We were really good friends at Hogwarts when I went there." I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice. "It is really cold out here. I pretty sure that the polite thing to do in this situation would to invite me in and offer a warm beverage." _Man these people here where really rude_, I thought. _She can clearly see that I'm shaking and cold. I mean seriously, all I have on was a black leather jacket with a deep blue sheer top on and a sliver undershirt, dark washed skinny jeans and a pair of six-inch heels the color of my top. I really wanted to look good when I surprised Draco, but this woman won't let me. I wonder how much trouble it would be to just move her myself. No, I needed to be polite if anything because this could be someone he could be related to and truly cares for_. My inter dialogue was abruptly halted by the nasally voice of the Blonde. _Ugh that is really nerve-racking._

"Why would I do such a foolish thing like inviting in a stranger into my home?" The blonde quickly replied blocking the entrance even more so with her body and sneering at me.

"OK, so I'm guessing that you are his mother." The blonde nodded so I went on. "Look, let's just call Draco and if he acts like he has never seen or met me before I will leave without further complaints. Is that a deal Mrs. Malfoy." I said quickly losing my patience and possibly my toes at this point.

Upon hearing this, Mrs. Malfoy slammed the door in my face. _Bitch, you don't have to be so rude, _I thought angrily. I gave a huge sigh and started to walk off the porch when I heard the door swing open once more. I turned around expecting to have another short conversation with the stubborn women. But what I saw was the boy _(Man now! Damn!)_ that I was hoping would answer the door the first time.

"Hope," it was said as a sigh from the boy's mouth and seemed to float to me on the crisp October wind.

"Of course it's me! Who else would come banging on your door and harassing your mother to see you?" I said with a strong Texan drawl, that I had not shown to his mother, and I knew that it made him laugh.

He gave a short laugh and a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You have not changed a bit." He stated as he stayed in the door way of the house. So, I took the initiative step toward him and a couple more until I was only a couple of feet away where I could clearly see him now. He looked like hell. His eyes were hollow and sunken in like he had rubbed his eyes with his fists too much in the past two years of not seeing him. His mouth was in a thin weary line and he had wrinkles on his forehead from concentrating too much in a short amount of time. He just looked like a shadow of his former self. Yes he still had a well-defined body from Quidditch and platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes. But there was something in the eyes that I haven't seen before. I racked my brain trying to remember that look from somebody else. When it finally hit me, it was a complete shock. It was the same look that my sister got when she say our dad walk in the door. What I saw was fear. And not just fear for himself but fear for his other loved ones. It blew me away. I was completely dumb-founded.

"I hope I have changed since two years ago, Draco." I said half-heartily. "And I must say you have changed drastically." I replied softly. "May I come in Draco, I'm freezing and it's not polite to leave guess standing outside in the cold."

Fear flashed across his face before he masked it like he has done it for years. _Hell what do I know he probably has done it for years after I left_? He hesitantly replied "Sure. Come in."

"Thanks." As I placed my hand in the bend of his elbow, I could feel him trembling but not from the cold. It was so faint that only a person who grew up trying to take control and calm down enough for people not to notice these trembles would notice. _Who was this man now? Last time I had seen him, he was happy. He would always be playing pranks or making ugly remarks to the younger kids or using his status to gain a following in his year. What could happen in two years to make him look like a dead version of himself,_ I wondered. _I will get to the bottom of this._


	2. Explain Yourself

Chapter 2

Draco led me thru the house (_if you can even call it that_) to the kitchen where he led me to a chair. I promptly sat down and watched him lean up against the kitchen counter and cross his arms. Even through the white button down long sleeve shirt that tightened across his chest you could see his biceps flex and relax. As my eyes moved back up to his eyes, he pinned me with a look that said I better explain myself. But before I could even speak he lost his patience and said in a hollow voice, "What are you doing here Hope? You were supposed to be in Texas safe."

"You know I can't stay out of trouble. I wanted in the mix of things. Do you really expect me to sit at home and do some routine job every day when I know my friends are over here having far too much excitement for their own good?" I rattled off looking out the windows towards the grounds so he wouldn't see the little white lie in my eyes. _Well it wasn't a complete lie,_ _just not the entire truth_, I thought.

When he started to speak again it was in a very control whisper that I had to strain to hear, "What the hell. Are you serious, you think that having your life and family on the line is all fun and games?"

"No I don't think that. I am here to protect the ones I care about and I most certainly cannot do that from Texas!" I said barely containing my anger. _Seriously how can he think that? He knows that the reason I went to a school thousands of miles away from home was to learn from the best school and teachers in the world to better protect them from harm_. My thought is interrupted by his mother who walked in the door and throwing me a dark look before turning to her son.

"He wants to see you and your little friend. Now." Her voice was devoid of emotion when she spoke these words to us.

Draco toke on a look of fear before schooling his features. "Why. She is of no importance to him."

"He thinks she is, so don't argue and do what it is you are told, Draco." She spit back at him.

I was watching this exchange like I was watching a tennis match_. I had no fear of what was coming or the "he" they were talking about. I already had a hunch and if it was him then this was going to be harder than originally planned. But what the hell, life is hard_, I thought. I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door and looked back at Draco with a smirk on my face that could easily match Draco's signature smirk, "It's now or never. So let's get this party over with."

A/N I'm sorry it's so short. I will make up for it in Chapter 3 I promise. I just feel that it should end there before they go and meet the interested party. SO always Review please! :)


End file.
